gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life of Johnny Goldburn
The Life of Johnny Goldburn is a story wrote by That Other Wiki User. It is about the life of his pirate, Johnny Goldburn and Tobias Seavane. I got some ideas for this story from other books I've read. I got some characters that I wont put yet as they aren't in yet from one of my favorite books, The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle is where I got the EITC Captain and Antagonist Captain Walter Jaggery. I got many ideas from Christopher Poalini's Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritance). Chapter 1. The Begenning of the Start The wind was howling through the streets of a small town in England. Rain smashed down onto the stone steps leading up to the dock. The dock was 32 feet long with long wooden boards spreading the width of the dock. Navy Cadets lined the sides with muskets pointing up but ready to take a shot at any nearby enemy. A man in a black suit began to walk up the dock, his leather shoes made a slight "click" as he walked. He had a long black cape that brushed the wet deck, he wore a black top hat, leather shoes, black pants, and a suit with a black bow tie. His face was blank with no emotion. He carried a single shot pistol on his side and a long steel cutlass. Infront of him stood at huge ship, the Sea Mistress. It was a War Brig ship with black sails and hull. It had front and back guns as well as 70 below and deck guns. The man boarded the Sea Mistress and the Navy Cadets climbed on as well. Dispite the horrible weather the ship began to set sail for the caribbean. As the ship turned out of the dock a remaining Black Guard member saw a person holding on to the back of the ship. "Unknown man on back of the ship!!" He shouted drawing his musket and firing at him but missed. The man on board smiled and waved before climbing into a outcove below the balcony. That man, was no other than Johnny Goldburn. On board the ship Johnny smiled to himself. In England he had been nothing more than a poor merchant before he planned his escape to the caribbean. Johnny was 37 years old. He was skinny with a brown beard that slightly passed his chin. He wore a ratty tank and a vest, he had a white bandana and grey pants, a brown box belt, and brown shoes. On his belt he carried a sword he had stolen from the king's personal guard. It was made with a black steel blade and hilt. The hilt was covered in leather. The blade was short and narrow enough the fit between a man's ribs but strong and sturdy enough to hack through steel armor. Johnny heard someone above in the balcony. "When shall we arive at the caribbean?" The voice asked. "7 to 8 days sir." The other voice replied. Johnny rolled over in the outcove. The outcove was wooden box under the balcony. It could just barely fit the 5'6'' Johnny. It had a small gate Johnny had added in back to keep him from rolling out into the sea during the night.'' "I heard someone below the balcony!" The voice said. 'I'll check sir." The other voice replied and Johnny could hear the sound of a sword being pulled out of it's sheeth. Suddenly, a sword stabbed through the crack in the boarding of the balcony. It swung around. Johnny hid in the corner trying to avoid being stabbed. "Must of been a bird sir. Nobody there." The voice replied putting away his sword. "Very well." Said the other voice and he turned and left before being followed by the other man. Johnny crawled out of the outcove and onto the balcony after he heard the door shut. Back at his shack in England he had learned the art of "Parkour" from the local blacksmith, Albert McVane. Johnny crawled onto the side of the ship and slowly moved to his right to get to the side of the deck. He saw a box of food and grabbed it before crawling back to his outcave. For the next week that is how Johnny would survive on the Sea Mistress. 1 WEEK LATER The calm caribbean winds awoke Johnny. The night before he had been almost caught and now the crew was on high alert for him. He looked out. He could see the forever lasting sea. He poked his head out and turned it to the right. He could see Port Royal! He couldn't believe it. Finally, after a week of hiding. He could make his life in the caribbean. He figured his chances. If he got out when they docked there would be no way he could not get sighted. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself grabbing his sword. He rolled out and plumited to the water below. It hit him like a rock smashing all the air in his lungs out on impact. He swam to the surface gasping for breath. He had to swim maybe half a mile to get to Port Royal. He began to swim. Finally he arived in Port Royal. He pulled himself onto land. He was on the hilly side, no civilization. He didn't want to pull himself up right infront of the shipright or Fort Charles. His plan was to build a home out here. He could travel into town each day. As he had swam to Port Royal he had gotten a idea. Become a pirate. He had already snuck aboard a EITC ship and was being searched for. "Yes. I will become a pirate." Johnny said beginning the horrible walk up the mountains to the city. After more than 4 hours, Johnny arived. It was 11:00 AM. Towns folk walked through the town carrying kids, boxes, money, almost anything. Johnny pushed his way through the town finally coming to a local bar. He walked in. "Hello." A dry voice said from behind him. Johnny jumped and turned around. A EITC guard stood before him, dagger out. "Where did you get that weapon of yours? We don't sell them to scum like you here or in England." He said spitting in Johnny's direction. "Listen, I can explain!" Johnny protested backing away. "Your under arrest." The guard said trying to grab Johnny. Johnny was too quick for the man and pulled out his own sword. "Scum like you make me sick!" The man said making a move to Johnny's flank with the dagger. Johnny parted and made his own attack. He was slow compaired to the man. Sword fighting was not a trick merchants spend their time learning. He sliced again at Johnny and cut him hand. Johnny made a quick cut to the right and then raised the sword above his head and swung down. The man didn't catch him in time. The sword landed with a dull swack. Johnny pulled the sword out of the mans head, blood was dripping down it. "Yuck." He muttered cleaning the blood off the sword. He walked out the door and walked into a EITC member as he cleaned the blood off the sword and onto the ground. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He said raising his hand as Johnny heard muskets loading. "Well.... Hi?" Johnny said making a cut at his feet and burst into a run. Johnny ran and back down a stone bridge. Musket balls landed everywhere around him. As he ran he knocked over a bunch of boxes onto the path. While the Royal Navy Guard moved the boxes Johnny ran up a spiral staircase and into a small area. There was a jewlery store, and tattoo store, and a small home. Johnny caught sight of a balcony above the home. He climbed up there. He crouched behind a basket and watched as Navy guards smashed into the two neighboring buildings and even into the home he was hiding on. Finally. "The murder escaped. Post wanted pages on all buildings. 4,000 gold coin reward." One man spat. "Yes sir!" They replied as they ran off. Suddenly he felt a gun against the back of his head. "Don't move, pirate." The voice said. Johnny turned. "Listen, I was just escaping from the guard." Johnny protested. "Too late." The man said. He fired. It hit Johnny in the chest. "Ugh!" He grunted and fell backwards off the balcony. Johnny struggled to sit up but he couldn't but everything lost it's color, and then, he blacked out. Johnny woke up to the rowing of the sea. "Wha? What?" Johnny muttered scratching his head. "Rob Hills the name!" The man said. "Johnny Goldburn." Johnny replied sitting up. The man was around 6'7''.' He had a ''long black beard. He wore a black captain's hat. He had a black tank on and black pants and boots. He was a larger fellow and had a big chest and smaller waste. "Where am I?" Johnny asked. "Riptide Guardian. My Brig." Rob said. "How badly was I hurt?" Johnny muttered. "Bad. You were shot in the chest." Rob said. "You should be better soon though." Rob finished. "Good." Johnny muttered. "How far from Port Royal are we?" Johnny asked. "3 or 4 miles I'd say." Rob said looking back towards a small island. Johnny stood up and walked around the ship. It's deck was not big but the cargo storage was huge. Each sail was ivory white with long oak wood masts. He walked up to the front forecastle and looked forward. Rob joined him. At the front of the ship was a Seahawk. It's wings were out as if it was gliding through the sky. "If your up to it, race you to the top of the royal yard." Johnny said climbing the shrouds while using the ratlines for his ladder. "You're gonna lose!" Shouted Rob as he followed. They raced up the ratlines and shouds before finally Johnny touched his hand first to the royal yard sail. They then both crawled onto the wooden support and sat on it. "I won." Johnny said laughing. "Shut up." Rob replied also laughing. "Look! Over there!" Johnny shouted pointing out towards Port Royal. A Ship of the Line was coming. It's cannons could be seen sticking out, two levels of them. "Get down! Man the wheel!" Shouted Rob as he began to climb the ratlines down from the royal yard. Johnny dashed after Rob trying to get to the wheel. Johnny saw that he wasn't going to make it to the deck until it was too late. He jumped. He smashed into the deck. "Arg." He groaned. He stood up and dashed to the wheel. Rob was getting the sails ready. "We're not gonna make it." Johnny said to himself. The ship pulled up next to the ship. Johnny saw the many rows of cadets with muskets armed and ready. Just then the plank was lowered onto the Riptide Guardian and Navy soldiers stormed the ship. A man in a elegant black coat followed. In the middle of the coat it had lots of gold trim along with on the edges. The sleaves had a slight cuff on the white, he wore a gold box belt, and long black pants that ended at his ankles. He had polished leather shoes. His hat was a standard "Captain's" hat but with gold trim. He walked up to Rob. Johnny ran behind a box and began to watch. "Robert Hill. You are convicted of 37 counts of murder, 87 counts of treason, and 7 counts of piracy." The man said. He had a upper class british acent. "And who are to give those counts?" Rob asked looking worried. "EITC Captain Walter Jaggery." Jaggery said. "You're punishment, you will be shot dead." He said with a cruel smile. "What!?!" Rob said trying to turn and run but guards grabbed him. "I shall have the honors." Jaggery said as he grabbed a musket. Johnny averted his eyes and herd a loud pop and heard the sound of a body hitting the deck. Johnny scrambled towards the edge of the ship. He needed to get off before they found him. He lept. He landed with a splash and began to swim back towards Port Royal. More Soon! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO